plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Mixed-Up Gravedigger
Sneaky |Tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Each Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Mix them up randomly. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Digging graves is hard work, but seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it.}} Mixed-Up Gravedigger is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . He has no traits, and his ability makes all Zombies on the field hide in a Gravestone when he is played, including him, and he will mix them up randomly. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Each Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Mix them up randomly. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Digging graves is hard work, but seeing customers rise out of them makes it all worth it. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary Strategies With Try using this zombie when you have other zombies on the field that have a special ability when played, because they will do it again like Brain Vendor, Conga Zombie, Gadget Scientist, or Zombot 1000. Another way of using this is in rush decks. Protecting every zombie is key, so using this to protect against most threats is a good option. This strategy can be applied to any deck to try and trick the opponent to not knowing what to do that turn. Using Headstone Carver could also boost all of your zombies if he is revealed first or if you place him after this zombie. Using this zombie also protects all zombies on the field from tricks for one turn except for Grave Buster. However, stats will also be reset, including damage dealt to the zombie, so use him wisely especially with Brain Freeze. This can be used to counter Wall-Nut Bowling if all lanes becomes occupied with gravestones. A good strategy is to have a zombie in an aquatic lane, along with strong zombies. This is because when Mixed-Up Gravedigger puts every zombie into gravestones, there may be a chance that a strong zombie or Mixed-Up Gravedigger himself may appear on that lane, where he will be free from most things and do massive damage. Super Brainz can do a dirty strategy and use this with science zombies on field, especially Gadget Scientist (this will only work if Gadget Scientist is spawned last). Impfinity can use this with Crazy zombies such as Conga Zombie or Foot Soldier Zombie (if he appears on the heights). This can be especially useful for zombies like Jester (in order to refresh his health to make him do more damage). Neptuna can use this with zombies such as Landscaper. Brain Freeze doesn't really benefit with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, as Beastly zombies are better when their stats aren't reset. However, there are some zombies that can work with this, such as Loudmouth or even Zombot 1000. Do not try to Bounce this with Firefighter as Mixed-Up Gravedigger's ability will not reactivate when he is played again, otherwise, he will turn into a 5 /5 zombie with no extra abilities or traits. You also need to be careful if Spyris is played, as your opponent can know what zombie is on what lane and find the lane with the most threatening zombie on it. This zombie can also put zombies on water lanes even if they do not have the Amphibious trait. However, this will only work if there was an Amphibious zombie in the water lane prior to when Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played. This can potentially put strong zombies such as Knight of the Living Dead in a place where there are not many plants or to block attacks from strong Amphibious plants. Against There isn't really a way to counter this zombie, as you don't know which zombies are in a lane. The only good option is to use Grave Buster. However, this is usually ineffective unless there are only a few zombies hiding in their gravestones, because zombies are mixed in random spots and you can only have 4 Grave Busters in a deck. In any other case, just try and place plants against the gravestones and hope for the best. If you have obtained Spyris or receive Spyris from any way like Cornucopia or Seedling, then Spyris can be useful to know what zombie has switch places and it can help you to keep track if a threaten zombie is in what lane, including Mixed-Up Gravedigger that has really tough stats. This includes on where should Grave Buster should be correctly used but only Citron can use that strategy. Additionally, you can Bounce this zombie as when he is replayed, as he will not activate his ability. His high brain cost along with average strength and health will make him easier to destroy, especially with Doom-Shroom. Gallery Mixed-Up_Gravedigger_statistics.jpg|Statistics MixedGraveC.png|Card Trivia *He is the second zombie to hold a shovel, the first being Excavator Zombie. *Before the 1.6.27 update, his description was grammatically incorrect, being two sentences instead of one separated by a comma. *In the player's screen, sometimes in an apk version of the game, the gravestones will glitch and only half of the gravestones will be revealed. *He has the same sound effects as Headstone Carver's. *If he is made by Portal Technician, he will activate his ability, but the gravestones will immediately open after the ability. This is the only time that a gravestone can be opened during the Plants Play or Fight! phase of the battle. *He can be made with Tomb Raiser Zombie's ability, even though he does not have the Gravestone trait. **This could be because Mixed-Up Gravedigger makes every zombie on the field hide in a gravestone, including himself, and mixes them around, thus technically giving himself the Gravestone trait. ***The game will softlock upon playing him, as the Tomb Raiser Zombie's turn will never end. This results in the current match becoming never-ending. This happens because Mixed-Up Gravedigger wasmade by Tomb Raiser Zombie, and when Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played, he hides every zombie on the field in a gravestone, but because Tomb Raiser Zombie won't hide in a gravestone, the turn will never end. *If a zombie on the field appears gigantic due to a glitch, then when Mixed-Up Gravedigger is played, that zombie's gravestone will also be gigantic. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Professional zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Mustache zombies Category:Mustache cards